


high score

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [378]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ren and Futaba can both get what they want.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: Commissions [378]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	high score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



Ren likes it when Futaba sits on his lap while she plays her games. It is fun just to watch her, and he is able to relax like this. At least, sometimes, but there are also times when he is not able to relax at all, and during those times, it becomes fun for him to try and see just how focused she really is on her games. He tries time and again to distract her, though he never really wants her to lose focus so much that something bad happens on the screen; he really just wants to see what she is able to do, all while he has his hands all over her.

Things start out slow, and while she wriggles around, getting excited enough by her game that she grinds into his lap a bit, he starts to stir. There is no doubt that Futaba can feel him getting hard beneath her, but she does not comment on it, either too immersed in her game, or not seeing any point, since she already knows what comes next. Either way, she does not say anything about it, and he waits for a moment, as if making sure that this is not going to go away on its own, before he decides to start to tease her.

Ren gropes at her over her shirt, and she does not react at all. Her eyes are trained entirely on the screen, and she does not falter at all while playing her game. For her, this is nothing, and he knows that she can tolerate a lot more than this before she has to start splitting her focus, her body giving her no other choice. So he continues to grope her, loving the feel of one of her small breasts in his hand.

Even over her clothes, he can feel the warmth of her body, and she is not wearing a bra beneath her shirt, so when she does start to react involuntarily, he can feel it. He can feel when her nipple starts to harden beneath his touch, and he redirects his own focus then, and instead of groping at her, he starts to rub her nipple through the fabric, listening to the way that her breathing starts to become labored in response to this stimulation.

This is still nothing for her, and even if she is starting to pant for him, that does not mean that she is anywhere near losing her focus yet. It does not bother her that he is groping her or playing with her, or that she is sitting on his erection, and every time she moves, it rubs him more and makes his breath get caught in his throat. Futaba is not going to let anything get in her way, but Ren is not going to stop until he gets what he needs.

He reaches another hand down, between her legs, and starts to rub her over the shorts that she is wearing. She squirms a little bit, but otherwise does not react, and he can feel a bit of a damp heat from her, showing that she is getting turned on for him, whether she wants to admit it or not. Then again, he has no idea that she _wouldn’t_ admit it- it’s not as if he has tried to ask her out loud, or anything. It feels like an unspoken rule that they do not talk while he does this, but he is not sure if that rule is real, or if he just made it up on his own.

Either way, he wants to keep this going, and he rubs her over her shorts and over her shirt, making her gasp a little more. Her body has not started to tremble yet, but she is at least struggling to breathe, and that says more than enough for him. She must be close to losing some sense of control, but even then, that does not mean that is going to be the end of it for her. As long as she wants to keep playing, she is probably going to find a way to keep enough of her focus on the screen; Ren decides now that his goal is to get her to pause it so that she can take what she wants and, in return, give _him_ what he wants.

Touching her over her clothes is not going to be enough to do that, though. One of his hands pushes under her shirt, then, and he is glad that she is not wearing a bra, because it makes it easy for him to start pinching and playing with one of her nipples. She lets out a soft, sharp whimper, another sign that she is starting to falter, and Ren pushes his other hand under her shorts, touching her over her panties this time. Like this, he can feel that she is definitely getting wet for him, her panties already more than a little damp.

When he touches her through her panties, she whimpers for him again, her voice starting to fail her. Now, she has finally started to tremble a bit, but she still wants to focus on her game. She still wants to keep playing, with no sign of pausing any time soon, and Ren aches for her, needing her to put it on hold for just a little while, so that he can get what he needs. However, he is not going to ask her to stop, instead testing himself, testing to see if he can drive her to that point with the way that he teases her.

Past experiences tell him that he won’t be able to, but to him, that is all the more reason to keep testing and pushing.

It hurts how badly he wants her, and toying with her nipples, switching between the two of them, and touching her over her panties, do not seem to be enough to get her to give up for him. So he has to keep going, has to keep teasing her, has to make her want him just as badly as he wants her. Of course, that means it is only natural for him to push his hand past her panties so that he can start touching her more directly. And as Futaba squirms in his lap, he can tell that he is already effecting her even more, that he just needs to keep things going like this, and everything is going to turn out just how he wants.

At least, that is what he assumes, and while he fingers her, his thumb stroking her clit, it really does seem like that is how things are going to work out. It will not be long before she gives in, not with the way she is moaning and writhing, and even if she has not once messed up in her game, that does not mean that she is going to keep pushing her luck like this. More than likely, she is going to stop before she allows herself the chance for a mistake, or something like that.

Ren just doesn’t consider the possibility that he can completely fail to reach his goal and still get exactly what he wants out of this. He has no idea that she could keep playing, that she would never need to pause, while still giving him what he wants. But suddenly, she speaks up, her voice weak from the strain.

“Pull my shorts down,” she tells him, “and my panties too, okay?”

“What for?” he asks, as if he has any room to try and play dumb in a situation like this.

“And undo your pants while you’re at it!” she orders, not humoring him for even a second. And all the while, her eyes do not leave the screen in front of her, staring straight ahead, playing her game like she always does, like she has been from the start.

Ren does as he is told, and he jostles her quite a bit, and even then, she does not show much sign of reaction. She does not allow herself to be distracted even by the removal of her clothes, but once she is back in his lap, bare skin against bare skin, she shifts her position, pushing down against his cock, and he can feel how wet she is like this. Shuddering, he looks to her, and sees that same look of concentration on her face, as if she is barely even aware of what she is doing right now.

In every regard, Futaba has won this, but Ren does not feel like much of a loser right now, especially not as she begins to push down on his cock. Once he starts to fill her, there is no way that he could feel like a loser, and he does not care that he was not able to get her to pause or distract her from her game. The fact that she can keep this up all at once is amazing, and _she_ is amazing, with focus like he has never seen before.

He wraps his arms around her, holding her tight to him as she starts to ride his lap, bouncing up and down on his cock, controller still in hand, and eyes still trained on the screen. She is completely immersed in her game, and yet she is not unaffected by any of this, and she pants and moans for him while she rides him, just like she would if there were nothing else in the world to hold her focus.

As for Ren, he is already just barely holding it together. There is no way he could ever hope to compete with her in terms of focus, because something like this is all it takes to completely break him down. He is content with letting Futaba stay champion of that, though, if it means that they can do this whenever the mood strikes, without her ever needing to put down her controller to do it. There is no need to distract her if she does not need her focus to ride him.

Naturally, with all that he has done to work her up, it does not take her very long to come like this. He can feel her tensing and can hear how labored her breathing is, her moans wavering as she pushes herself to the edge, but even that is not enough to throw her off her game. Futaba comes hard for him, crying out as she does, and she still keeps playing as if nothing has happened. Of course, her orgasm is more than he can handle, and Ren is right there with her, not able to stop for a second, not even able to _think_ about pulling out before he is coming inside of her, filling her up and clinging to her as he moans.

And even that does not distract her for a second.

Despite being naked from the waist down, despite having her boyfriend’s cock inside of her and her pussy leaking his seed, Futaba behaves as if she is in the same position that she has always been. If one only saw her from the waist up, they might not even realize anything was amiss, though her cheeks are rather flushed, and it is taking her some time to catch her breath again.

As for Ren, he is slumped back, struggling to catch his breath, arms stretched out on either side. He is exhausted, but she will remain on his lap for a while, as she continues to play her game.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
